


Fairy Lights and Saturday Nights

by queenofspace



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gay, I love this ship, Pinkberry, Senior year, angsty, i headcanon that Chloe's parents are rarely home, minor mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofspace/pseuds/queenofspace
Summary: “Do you ever think about what's going to happen after school ends? Between us?” Chloe looks off after she finishes her sentence.The thumb on her hand stops its movement and Chloe feels the warm hand go stiff. She looked over to Brooke and saw as the other girl’s smile fell.





	Fairy Lights and Saturday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so i know i have yet to update my other fics, but inspiration comes and goes. they'll be updated at some point, but for right now have this contribution to the BMC and Pinkberry fandom! I hope you guys enjoy, and if you want more like this, leave me a comment! -- Queen

* * *

 

Saturday nights for Chloe and Brooke had been a ritual since they'd met. They would grab Pinkberry to-go, rent a movie from the Red Box nearby, and then head back to Chloe's place where they would curl up on the brunette’s bed and watch the movie as they ate the frozen yogurt from their favorite place in the world. It was sacred to the two girls, something that was just for them.

Junior year had flown by, the whole getting drugged at the play made it go by much faster somehow, and senior year was going by quicker than the two would’ve thought. They were only a semester away from leaving high school behind and moving on with their lives. It scared both of them, but they made sure not to let the other catch onto the hidden fears.

Brooke didn't know what she was going to do with her life. Her grades were average and the only extracurricular activity she did was drama club. She didn't exactly want to go to some big college, believing a simple community college would suit her much better. She watched as her friends sent in applications to colleges, some far away and some instate. The blonde would congratulate them once they did it. She was happy for them, they were ready to move on.

 

She was not.

 

Brooke had watched as Chloe sent her applications away, nearly all of them being out of state colleges, and congratulated her with a pained smile. She was proud of her best friend, but she wasn't ready to give her up yet. She wasn't ready to let her go. The blonde was afraid of the future, what her life would be like without Chloe by her side.  


There would be no more Pinkberry, there would be no more Red Box movies, no more cuddling as they made stupid comments as the movie played, no more joyrides in her mom's car, and no more late night talks on FaceTime where they would bid their goodbyes with ‘I love you’s’ and ‘sweet dreams’.

It made Brooke tear up every time she thought about it. The blonde wasn't ready to say goodbye to all of that. But she had to let Chloe go, the brunette was ready to move on. To leave New Jersey along with Brooke behind. The blonde would be a distant memory as the brunette moved on in life.

 

Without her best friend she would be alone.

 

Chloe had spent days and nights contemplating if she was ready to leave. She was scared of not being good enough and getting kicked out of school or failing at what career path she wishes to take. She was so scared of growing up and having to face the real world. She was 18 and she was having to make a decision that would determine the rest of her life.

The brunette wasn't ready to take the next step of her life. Sure she had a few more months of high school, but after that… she'd be packing and getting ready for the long road ahead. Chloe still wanted to be young and stupid with some of the decisions she made. She wanted to be a kid while she still could.

She wanted to spend her Saturdays with Brooke as they talked about anything and everything they could think of as they held one another's hand, Chloe's fairy lights dimly lighting her room. She wanted to continue to instagram their adventures together as they tried to discover the ultimate Pinkberry combination. Chloe wanted to continue to be with her best friend.

Chloe was scared, and Chloe Valentine was rarely scared of anything, but the future was uncertain. She didn't know when she would see Brooke depending on what college she was going to go to and she didn't know if they would be able to have anymore Saturday nights once she goes away.

Chloe didn't want to lose her best friend, she didn't want to lose the most important person in her life.

She couldn't just say goodbye to her world, the person she was (secretly) in love with, without destroying herself in the process.

 

Without her best friend she would be lost.

 

\--

 

Saturday rolled around again and the two girls were in Pinkberry, ready to begin their weekly ritual.

Chloe watched as Brooke squinted at the menu (even though both of them had it memorized by now) and tapped her lips. The blonde was deep in thought and Chloe smiled at it. Finally Brooke ordered some odd combination of berry flavored frozen yogurts. Chloe had went with a simple mixture of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla.

They got back into Brooke’s mom’s car and drove to the nearest Red Box. Brooke had reached her hand to grab Chloe's in her own as she squeezed it and held onto it. Chloe smiled and gave a gentle squeeze back. They held hands until they pulled up to the red machine, letting go only to get out of the blue car. They then bantered back and forth over what movie they wanted to watch.

 

“But Chlo, we watched a horror movie last time!”

 

“Your point?”

 

“I'm just saying, I think I should get to pick the movie this time,” Brooke said, tugging on Chloe's jacket sleeve.

 

Chloe looked at Brooke's pouting face and crumbled as she sighed and nodded.

 

“Fine, but we are not watching another Barbie movie.”

 

“Oh stop, I know you secretly love them,” Brooke smirked at Chloe as she went and picked out a rom-com.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, but smiled. They paid for the movie and let it dispense before they resumed their positions in the car and began the drive over to Chloe’s house. Brooke grabbed the brunette’s hand once more and let her thumb stroke the back of it. Chloe stared at the thumb, watching as it went back and forth. She bit her lip.

10 minutes of silence passed until they finally pulled into Chloe's long driveway. Brooke parked and as she was turning off the car, Chloe spoke up.

 

“Brooke?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Do you ever think about what's going to happen after school ends? Between us?” Chloe looks off after she finishes her sentence.

 

The thumb on her hand stops its movement and Chloe feels the warm hand go stiff. She looked over to Brooke and saw as the other girl’s smile fell.

 

“I think about it every single day Chlo, everyday I see you I think about it. About you leaving and not coming back. About how Saturday will become just another day. About how I'll just become…” The blonde didn't finish.

 

Brooke had a sad smile on her face, Chloe noticing it as the blonde looked over to her. She placed her other hand atop of Chloe's and patted it.

 

“But let's not worry about that and just enjoy tonight okay? We only have so many of these left,” Brooke said, quickly turning off the car and leaving Chloe alone in it.

 

The brunette watched her friend make her way into her home and she let out a shaky breath. Brooke was just as scared as she was. But scared about different things. She reeled herself back in and got out of the car and made her way into her house.

\--

Hours into the Saturday night, the girls had changed into pajamas and curled up on Chloe's bed, turning on the movie. They hadn't spoken of their brief conversation in the car, but it was on both of their minds. The two girls sat next to each other, Brooke's head resting on Chloe's shoulder and Chloe's arm around Brooke's back. The movie played and they would make comments now and then, but things seemed more tense than usual.

The minutes passed and the credits eventually appeared on screen. Neither made a move to exit out of the finished movie, allowing the computer screen to go black before eventually shutting down. The two remained still and listened to the quiet breathing that filled the silent room.

Chloe's fairy lights shined gently, casting a warm glow over them. On the wall underneath the lights were pictures of the two girls together. The one farthest to the left was one of them in 6th grade, when they first met, and the one farthest to the right was of them not even two weeks before. In between were random pictures from throughout the years. One was of Brooke lounging on top of her mom's car in a field near Chloe's house, as she pointed at the sky. Another was of the two of them at Pinkberry, feeding each other spoonfuls of frozen yogurt.

Chloe took a deep breath as she thought of the pictures on her wall. She let the breath out, hearing it was shaky. She felt Brooke nuzzle into her shoulder. The brunette closed her eyes.

 

“Brooke I'm terrified of what's going to happen after senior year. I don't know where I'm going to end up and I don't know if I'm going to be any good at where I do go. I'm so scared of leaving everything behind. Of leaving you behind. You don't understand how much you mean to me. I'm so scared of the future and I'm even more scared that I’m not going to see you in it. I want you in it Brooke. You're my whole world, my ride or die, the only one who knows how to put up with me. How can I say goodbye to that?” Chloe rambled, squeezing her eyes tighter as she felt tears slip down her cheeks.

 

Brooke closed her eyes as she listened to Chloe, feeling her heartbreak towards the end and let a few tears slip down her cheek. She bit her lip as the brunette continued.

 

“Honestly, I don't care if this is the worst time to say this but Brooke, I want you in my life forever. But not as my friend or my best friend, but as maybe something more?  I care about you so much Brooke, more than all of the froyo flavors at Pinkberry and more than anything on my phone-” Chloe let out a small, teary laugh before continuing, “- I want you as something more Brooke. I want to be selfish and have you as mine.” Chloe finished, tears slipping down her cheeks.

 

The glow from the fairy lights continued to shine. It shined as Brooke’s head lifted from Chloe's shoulder and it shined as she put a hand to her mouth and let out a silent sob. The lights shined as Brooke’s eyes widened and she got off of Chloe's bed. They shined as she looked back at Chloe, the brunette’s eyes full of sadness and confusion as the blonde shook her head. The lights shined as Chloe tearfully sobbed out as Brooke ran away.

The glow continued to shine as Chloe cried in the dark, alone on a Saturday night.

\--

A week passed and the two girls didn't talk to each other. Chloe became colder and more vicious than she's ever been. No one dared to go up to her, not even Jake. Jenna decided against spreading gossip for this incident, in fear of having her life ending short.

Brooke was resigned and navigated her way through the halls unnoticed and made sure not to come in contact with Chloe. She wasn't sure why she ran. It was sudden and she didn't know how to respond, and it overwhelmed her. She knows she probably shouldn't of, but to have your best friend tell you she wanted something more? It was a lot to take in and Brooke needed time.

Chloe wasn't mad, she was just… hurt. Very hurt. She knows she shouldn't of thrown it on Brooke how she did, but at the same time Brooke didn't have to run. She could've just talked to her. Something other than run. Chloe had spent the past week building up her defense system, becoming cold and callous to everyone.

It wasn't until Saturday rolled around that Brooke truly felt the ache in her heart. She had sat at Pinkberry for an hour, waiting for someone who wasn't coming. The workers gave her concerned looks, offering her free froyo. She ate 4 cups before driving off.

Once again she felt her heart break as she absentmindedly pulled in front of the Red Box. Resting her forehead onto her steering wheel, she cried. She cried for what she lost and who she lost. She cried because she didn't think her and Chloe's Saturday nights would be over so soon. She pulled herself together with a few deep breaths and decided she needed to fix things.

She drove with a purpose as she made her way to Chloe's house in record speed, making a stop beforehand. She drove up the long driveway and she parked. The blonde quickly ran up to Chloe's door and banged her right hand on the wood.

 

“Chloe Valentine!” She shouted, ringing the doorbell twice.

 

A minute passed before the door swung open, a disheveled brunette stood in front of her. Brooke looked at her best friend and felt as the tears fell down her cheeks and she slammed herself into Chloe. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and hugged the tall girl.

Chloe stood there, her hand still on the door as Brooke hugged her. She didn't know what to do, she was still kind of mad at the blonde, but she missed the other girl. She felt the debate in her head before she finally wrapped her arms around Brooke. The blonde clung to Chloe's shirt as she calmed her tears.

Brooke backed off and smiled up at the girl. She quickly apologized as she ran back to the blue car and grabbed two cups of Pinkberry before running back to Chloe.

 

“Can we talk and enjoy another one of our special Saturday’s please?” Brooke asked, stretching out the froyo.

 

Chloe looked between the two cups and Brooke, she sighed and accepted one of the cups. Brooke smiled as she walked in. They walked up to Chloe's room, and shut the door. They ate their froyo and shared awkward glances. When they finished, Brooke was the first to speak.

 

“I'm sorry for running last week. I was just… overwhelmed and I was scared because I don't know what to do with my emotions sometimes. You already know how many times I've been hurt in the past Chlo. And you telling me all that scared me. It scared me because I feel the same way about you. I've been scared of what will happen after  senior year because I'm afraid of what I'm going to be without you. You make me better Chloe. I mean- now you do, after the whole ecstasy scare and shit. But Chloe, I'm yours in every way you'll have me.” Brooke grabbed Chloe's hand after she finished.

 

Chloe looked at the shorter girl and smiled. She pulled the other girl into her and kissed the blonde. She put one of her hands on the back of Brooke's neck and the other on her cheek. Brooke smiled as she let herself kiss back, placing her hands on Chloe's hips. They parted for a second before their lips met once more, smiles on both of their faces. They parted with a few short kisses before they laid down facing each other.

Brooke ran her hand gently through Chloe's hair and Chloe had wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist. Their lips met more than once as they simply stared at each other, talking about everything they could. They smiled and laughed and eventually just cuddled up with each other and closed their eyes.

It had become dark and Chloe’s lights were off, all except the gentle glow of her fairy lights. The light continued to shine as the two girls fell asleep in each other's arms, at peace with what their future may hold because now they know they'll always have one another.

* * *

  



End file.
